


Who Really Knows

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [133]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: 'You ask me, it must be karma.'





	Who Really Knows

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even have an excuse for this one.

'You ask me, it must be karma.'

Gene slants a scowl in Sam's direction, words and gaze alike fuzzy from too much drink. 'I don' 'old with tha' 'ippie bullshit. An' neither d'you!'

'Well…'

'...an' for yer information, I never did ask for yer opinion anyways.'

'I'll have you know that, back in Hyde, some of my very best mates were hippies.'

'...yer just takin' the piss ou' o' me, aren't ya?'

Sam chuckles as he finally breaks into a wide grin, unable to keep a straight face any longer. 'It's me we're talking about Guv, so who really knows?'


End file.
